The Talk
by feathergriffin
Summary: Okay, there are a lot of fanfictions that talk about Sesshoumaru aquiring Kagome for Rin to give her needed human female guidance. This is a bit different. One shot


Hi there! Now, I know people have probably seen something like this before. Heavens knows, I've seen one shots for it, or longer stories where Sesshoumaru "borrows" Kagome to be the one to eventually explain "things" to Rin. I was thinking about it, though, and something just didn't seem to add up. This is Sesshoumaru-sama we're talking about here. He doesn't need some lowly human to explain things to his ward! And he will explain things his way. (Not that he would explain them any other way!)

**Warning:** males might feel some discomfort reading this. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer**: After reading some of the things I've written, aren't you happy that I don't own?

_FeatherGriffin Inc. would like to state that the following opinions are not necessarily those of the writers. If anyone is offended, FeatherGriffin Inc. apologizes, and humbly prays that he/she leaves a flame. Heating costs, you know. Flames are free!_

So, anyways, this is my take on what would happen when it comes to that time. Hope ya'll enjoy!

**My Version of _"The Talk"_**

_Starring, in order of appearance, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, and Kagome._

Sesshoumaru looked down at his ward. He didn't have to look as far as he used to, and that bothered him somewhat. In addition to that, she was Developing.

Sesshoumaru had often pondered in the first few moon cycles why he had allowed Rin to follow him for so long. Eventually he came to the conclusion that such innocence was a rare thing indeed, and it needed to be preserved. That was why he needed to speak with Rin, so that if she somehow met a male, she would know what to do.

"We're stopping for the night," he announced, and went over to a tree in the small clearing and watched as Jaken built a fire and Rin went off to a near by river to fish. She was skilled at catching fish and soon three fish were roasting by the fire while Rin and a salivating Jaken watched.

Sesshoumaru, deciding it was time, motioned to Rin. She smiled and came over quickly, folding her hands in front of her and looking up at Sesshoumaru sweetly.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked.

"You are older now?" he asked.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she confirmed.

"When women age, they develop a new sense to defend themselves. It manifests whenever an untrustworthy person thinks thoughts about causing you pain, enormous amounts of pain, and it will continue to remind you afterwards of who you need to stay away from," he said calmly. He wasn't lying. Any person who made her feel that way might want something more, and that would lead to possible heart break, the painful end of her innocence, and a pain that made all of those see obsolete, child birth. Of course, that was only if he didn't disembowel the person first. That, too, would cause Rin pain, and if he could get her to avoid it in the first place, then everyone would live longer, er, rest easier.

"What does the feeling feel like?" Rin asked, curious.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a minute. "It is different for different people." He side-stepped that question neatly. Not that he had ever had those types of emotions before, of course.

"So if I ever feel oddly about someone, can I tell you and make sure?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru suppressed a smile. That would work out nicely.

"Yes Rin, that is best," he said, before a scent caught his attention. "The fish are finished."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama! You take such good care of me!" she said.

Later that night, Rin was staring into the fire. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin?" he answered, half asleep.

"Are the feelings you described kind of fluttery, in the stomach?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru was awake, now. "Some describe it like that, yes."

"What if I don't think the person wants to hurt me?" Rin questioned.

"Your instincts will not lead you wrong, Rin," he said. Who was it? Who dared capture his Rin's attention?

"All right, Sesshoumaru-sama. I haven't seen him in years anyways, so I think I'm safe," Rin said. After all, Sesshoumaru was always right, and even if she didn't think Kohaku would hurt her, it didn't matter anyways.

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, hating himself for having to ask in the first place.

"Kohaku," Rin replied.

"That proves my point. He tried to kidnap you when you were younger for Naraku. He is dangerous," he was grateful he could offer some proof.

"I guess you right. And I had thought he was nice!" she exclaimed, her tone saying she wouldn't make that mistake again. Sesshoumaru relaxed. His mission was complete for now. Unless Kohaku showed up…

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Jaken had been eavesdropping. Again. Technically, of course, they weren't trying to keep him from listening, and after watching Rin for his lord for so long, Jaken felt like he had a right to be involved in these matters. And to think, he hadn't realized that Rin was coming to the age where she might want to have tad poles! The very thought of it! Not only would he have to watch them (the image of being surrounded by multiple, grinning Rins who were trying to smother him in flowers was particularly disturbing. He had grown accustomed to one Rin, but hundreds? As ridiculous as this might sound, Jaken believed this was very possible. No one had gone to the effort of explaining the human life cycle, and he assumed that Rin would produce like his kind, with lots of little ones because many were expected to die. However, under Sesshoumaru-sama's protection, all would live!) but the idea of having to deal with some _stinky_ human male (hypocrite, much?) laying his _filthy_ hands (again, he's being a hypocrite!) on her was enough to really piss him off!

Not that he cared for her, of course. He just owed her for that one time he was poisoned and she had gone through so much to make sure he recovered. That didn't mean he cared for her, though!

Jaken shook these thoughts from his head. The real issue here was while Sesshoumaru-sama was giving a wise explanation that would keep Rin from encouraging any suitors; he was clearly leaving some things out! No matter, the next time he had to watch her he would make sure and clean up those few loopholes that his Sesshoumaru-sama left open. After all, he was Sesshoumaru-sama's servant, and it was his job to do all those things that Sesshoumaru-sama didn't have time to do. His lord didn't forget, of course, being Sesshoumaru-sama. He just trusted Jaken to do those things for him!

Feeling confident in his master's appreciation (for after all, he was the only servant Lord Sesshoumaru took with him, was he not?) Jaken leaned against a tree where he could observe his lord and Rin, and while devising plots and plans to further discourage Rin from the male species, feel asleep.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

About five days later, it happened. Sesshoumaru went off on some errand, and Jaken was free to educate Rin.

"Rin!" Jaken demanded her attention. She turned to him, smiling while the disgruntled dragon (who had been enjoying a nice rub) huffed behind her.

"Yes, Jaken-sama?" she asked.

"Remember that talk Sesshoumaru-sama had with you several days ago, about your instincts?" Jaken said imperiously.

Rin thought a moment, then nodded swiftly. "Men who cause flutterings in my stomach wish to harm me!"

"Ahem. Right. I have been commanded to give you the rest of the information," he said.

"Oh? What is it?" Rin asked, cocking her head.

Jaken coughed, going slightly red in the cheeks. He tried to remember how his lord had been going about the process. "Well," and he coughed again, "when a man is interested in harming a woman, they have different methods of doing so. Kami (gods and goddesses) even gave man a weapon to help the process, a, ahem, sword of sorts." Jaken was starting to look like a Christmas show, if they had had those kinds of things at that time. Thankfully, Rin interrupted.

"If kami gave men a weapon against females, how are women to defend themselves?" Rin asked, afraid. Of course, her Sesshoumaru-sama would rescue her, but still. It wasn't fair, that man was given an advantage of women like that!

Jaken scratched his head. "Women have lots of defenses, I guess. They have higher voices to hurt their attackers' ears, and summon help. They have nails that can scratch, (and here he winced) and are really stubborn."

Rin shook her head. "That isn't fair! Men get a sword, and what do women get? Nails that can't even compare to demons, and loud voices that can be gagged! And being stubborn isn't going to help you that much!"

Jaken floundered. This was not how things were exactly supposed to go. "Why are you worrying about it anyways! Sesshoumaru-sama will protect you! I'll even help!"

"It's still not fair," Rin muttered under her breath, but said more loudly, "Thank you Jaken-sama!" However, things were not all right in her world anymore. Men had an unfair advantage, and forced women to rely on them for protection from other men? She would have to address this issue! Sesshoumaru-sama hadn't been able to keep her from getting kidnapped, and if her instincts were right, a lot worse could have happened before she had been rescued. She needed to learn at least some self-defense. Rin set this issue aside for later, and waited for Jaken to stop being so puffed up over her remark.

"You can rely on me!" Jaken said, "But in case, I should tell you more. You see, when a man gets attached to a female like that, they'll force the women to marry him, and then makes them submit by thrusting their swords into their most" Jaken blush was back, even redder than before, "private parts. It's a conspiracy, actually."

"What!" Rin roared. Her before mostly hidden argumentative side was in full force, "why do women allow it! My dad did that to my mother! I mean, it sounded weird, but I didn't realize it hurt so much! Why do the women put up with it, and why do so many men do that anyways! Are there any men out there other than you and Sesshoumaru-sama that have at least some honor!"

Jaken backed up a few paces, startled. He might have created a monster, but he didn't think that Rin would be going off with any man anytime soon. Maybe he wouldn't be kicked too far when Sesshoumaru found out. "Well, you see, Kami made it so that women's instincts, if not explained, would make them want to trust the man. By the time they realize the truth, it's too late. And men do it because they like thrusting their swords into women!" Jaken was starting to get into the spirit, forgetting that he was a male, and had done the same thing when he was a tribal leader.

"Despicable! Absolutely despicable! Why have not the female kami done anything about this!" Rin yelled.

"They have the same problem as human women. Male kami," Jaken said. If he could at the moment, his grin would be so wide it would almost make his head split in two (sorry for the gruesome image!) Little did he know what he had done. He had created the first true female rights activist (in Japan.) Sango came close, but even she couldn't match Rin at this moment.

"I'm going to do something about this! And the first male that tries anything like that on me I'm going to sic Aun on him! And I'll be going easy!" Rin declared.

Jaken was torn between pride and terror. He was pretty certain at this point that Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't have to worry about suitors for Rin anytime soon, but Rin was starting to get scary. He could only hope that she would be calmed down before Sesshoumaru-sama returned. Just then, another brilliant idea (he had been doing rather well today, actually. Extremely well, considering his goals.) hit him.

"Rin?" Jaken asked.

"Yes, Jaken-sama?" Rin replied. Jaken could tell she was still a bit out there making battle plans or something, but this should bring her back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama does not like being reminded of how weak most males are, which is why he didn't wish to go into further detail," Jaken said solemnly.

Rin's eyes focused on him, then widened. "I understand." Rin said, nodding wisely, "he is so honorable, and yet he is forced to put up with so many weaker specimens of males surrounding him. I won't say anything." (Okay, she's been around Sesshoumaru a bit too long.)

Jaken sighed in relief, and Rin went back to rubbing Aun, though in a much more absent-minded manner. She had plans to make.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

A couple of weeks later Rin had her chance to put her plans into effect. She only knew of two women she could trust with this information, and she needed to consult with them! So, when Sesshoumaru once more left Rin and Jaken to their normal duties ("Don't run off Rin! Stop!") Rin took advantage.

Before Jaken knew what had happened, Rin was in the air astride Aun, and issuing orders. Ever since her talk with Jaken she had tried to not be so submissive, and proud of being a woman. Women had been given the short end of the stick, (actually, no stick thankfully…blushes…I can't believe I wrote this and am keeping it in there. Sorry, guys, but I enjoy being a woman. No offense. Actually, the most males –if not all- have probably left by now, so I guess I'm safe! Oh, um, I'm guessing you'll be wanting to read the rest of the fanfic now. Right. My apologies!) but she was going to stand tall and conquer anyways. Luckily for Jaken, Sesshoumaru had dismissed it as hormones (not that he actually knew what those were exactly back then, unless he's been stealing Kagome's school books!) and let Rin continue to develop into hopefully a strong (and still innocent) woman.

And so before Jaken could do a single thing, Rin was away, whispering to Aun to take her to Inuyasha's group.

A couple hours passed and soon Rin could see the brilliant red clothing of Sesshoumaru-sama's brother, Inuyasha, leaping amongst the green. She had pondered shortly whether the men in the group could be trusted, but then she remembered the incident with that hell sword and how much control Kagome and Sango had over their men, and relaxed. Besides, Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru-sama's brother, even if they did fight.

Rin soon landed, and immediately was pounced upon by Sango and Kagome.

"Rin, you look so grown up now!" Kagome said, smiling while Inuyasha sulked in the distance. Miroku was staying near him, for Sango was giving him rather dangerous looks at the moment when she wasn't paying attention to Rin. Rin had indeed grown up, but considering her guardian, maybe for once Miroku would stand down (not to mention that his head was rather sore at the moment!)

After a few moments of conversation in which the males were excluded, it was decided that a break would take place. Not able to disseminate the hints, (for while Inuyasha could have his moments, he was rather obtuse about female matters) Kagome had to go over and whisper a few things to Inuyasha. Soon his face was beet red, and he was all too eager for a break.

It was decided that Sango would stay behind, for while there was no chance in hell now that Inuyasha would go within a hundred feet of the talk that was about to take place, Miroku would be all too eager to offer Kagome help in explaining. Add that to the fact that Inuyasha was still to embarrassed to really be able to accomplish much at the moment, and Shippou was just sitting there, confused, and Sango didn't really have a choice. Either Miroku would try and "help" Kagome or he would try and corrupt the kit by trying to explain things to him.

So, soon Rin and Kagome were a safe distance from camp and out of Inuyasha's easily able to overhear range, and the girls could have some peace.

"So, you wanted to ask me a question, Rin?" Kagome asked.

Rin, who had been trying to solve this question for weeks now, burst out, "Kagome-sama, how come the kami give men swords, and not women?"

Kagome was a bit confused. Wasn't this about becoming a woman? Developing in the chest region and other things? What did swords have to do with anything? However, she answered simply, "Kami don't give men swords, men make them."

"No Kagome-sama, not those swords! The ones men are born with!" Rin complained.

Kagome went into a sudden coughing fit. After a few minutes she recovered, face still red. "Why don't you tell me everything you know first, and who told you everything," she suggested, voice a bit hoarse.

Rin shrugged and reeled everything off, from Sesshoumaru's quick overview to Jaken's attempts to fill in the blanks. Kagome's face developed a slight twitch, a tendency to redden often, and slightly flaring nostrils.

"Rin, you do know about monthlies and everything, don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, of course, Sesshoumaru explained that things would be changing for me, and brought me to a wise woman for the things I need. The more important issue is everything that Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama told me!" Rin said.

"Let me think about this for a moment, Rin. Just so I can decide what to do," Kagome said.

Rin gave Kagome a slightly strange look, but subsided and let Kagome think.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. This was not what she had been expecting. She had been torn between amusement, horror, and embarrassment throughout the entire story. Really, Sesshoumaru was bad enough, but Jaken, for once, took the cake! She was suddenly grateful that her mom was the one alive instead of her dad. Between her grandfather and her father, they might have done something similar to her as they did to Rin. How in the name of Midoroku was she going to break the truth to Rin?

As Kagome opened her mouth to start talking, an image hit her. Shippou was older now, in love with Rin, and about to be chewed by Aun, sliced into miniscule pieces by Sesshoumaru, and then toasted in flames from Jaken's staff. Maybe an over-dramatization, but not much. She realized how many men she might be saving from certain death, and mothers from grieving. Besides, in this feudal society, it couldn't hurt to have an extremely strong-minded female around. She'd just temper things down a bit.

"There is a couple more things you need to know before you go on a crusade, Rin," Kagome said finally.

Rin perked up. "What?" she asked.

"Well, you know Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken aren't bad, right?" Kagome said.

"Of course!" Rin said, slightly offended.

"And I can vouch for Inuyasha and Miroku. They would never dominate a woman like that," Kagome said. Miroku might molest them, but he wouldn't go that far. It was just his weird, perverted way of dealing with his curse and making Sango jealous.

"Yes," Rin said, a little bit hesitantly.

"Well, all I can say is remember that there are good guys out there who don't take advantage of their strength. Make sure you know what's happening before you go leaping into things (Jaken isn't the only hypocrite in this fanfic) and be careful. Maybe you should see if Sesshoumaru-sama will get you a knife," Kagome suggested.

Rin nodded, a little disappointed that she couldn't go all out, but everything seemed reasonable enough.

"And my last, and best piece of advice. If you want to really hurt a guy, they have one weak spot. Hit them in their 'private parts' if they are trying to take advantage of you, and run, especially if you are out numbered. The pain should be enough to give a lasting impression, and if they come after you, they'll have to deal with the rest of your group. If anything ever happens to you that you don't feel comfortable with, aim for that spot, scream bloody murder, scratch him with your nails even if they are inferior to demon claws, and don't give in without a fight. Can you do that for me?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded solemnly. "What if I see some other woman being hurt?"

"Do what you can to help, Rin. That's all we can ever do," Kagome said softly.

After a quick snack, Rin flew off on Aun to meet up with the probably panicking Jaken and the rest of the group trudged on. Sango shot Kagome a curious look, to which Kagome mouthed later, and then things were back to normal. Well, at least until that night.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

That night, for once the males behaved, most likely too scared of the noises coming from the nearby hot springs. It was a good thing too. What they might have overheard would have scared them for life. As for Sesshoumaru's group…

Sesshoumaru had gotten back slightly before Rin, and so by the time Rin got back there was no Jaken. He had just had another flying lesson.

**The End!**

I hope you've enjoyed reading this fanfiction. Though it might seem to the contrary, I'm not a die hard feminist, but am trying to write a new and more comprehensive work that portrays Sesshoumaru and Jaken would do to prevent any males from daring to touch Rin, especially if Rin is willing to cooperate with them in the thrashings and bashings of any would-be Romeo's. I hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction, and if you want to continue the story somehow (for instance go into detail on Rin's crusade, and while I don't normally support this under these circumstances, a Sess/Rin pairing if only to watch Sesshoumaru squirm as he has to repair all the damage he and Jaken has done to Sesshoumaru's chances with Rin. Just let me know if you do, and please give me a shout out or something on the fic to acknowledge me (if anyone is actually bored enough to do something like this.))

Oh, and big bonus points to anyone who guesses a reference I made to a favorite author, series, and character of mine in the end note!

Girl Power!

Just joking! (Mostly…)


End file.
